An optical switch is used to switch optical signals between a number of optical inputs and a number of optical outputs.
An optical switch can be formed using two arrays of micro-machined mirrors, which are often referred to as Micro Electromechanical System (MEMS) arrays. Each MEMS array typically includes N mirrors. The MEMS arrays are typically positioned opposite each other. Such an optical switch is generally capable of switching optical signals from any of N input fibers to any of N output fibers.
In order to switch an optical signal from a selected input fiber to a selected output fiber, the optical signal is directed from the selected input fiber to a selected mirror on one MEMS array, which reflects the optical signal to a selected mirror on the other MEMS array, which reflects the optical signal toward the selected output fiber. Input fiber collimators are used to direct optical signals from the input fibers to the first MEMS array. Output fiber collimators are used to direct optical signals from the second MEMS array to the output fibers.
Such optical switches are typically complex and expensive. This is due in part to the cost and complexity of the fiber collimators and MEMS arrays that make up the optical switch.